


Love is louder than your pain

by thunderybee



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante, M/M, Top Nero
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Summary: 5d想要教尼禄一点东西，关于如何对付4d





	Love is louder than your pain

尼禄在委托中受了点小伤，这原本也不是什么大事，重要的是他也发现这个但丁太让他分心了，倒不是说他没有过度沉迷过原来那个但丁，但是那只是，你明白，粉丝对偶像的崇拜，一点点而已，他都不想承认那一点点的心律不齐，但是眼下但丁把一切都搞砸了。

他刚开始出现时看上去笑得很有点累、困惑，但是仍然风华正茂，尼禄越发像一个屁颠屁颠的小行星，绕着他的太阳打转，不同的是但丁现在会给予他明确的回应，他不经意间和但丁视线相对，在过去他就会得到一句什么“看我入迷了？”之类显而易见的屁话，但是现在，但丁往往平和地直接提醒他不要走神，并向他允诺，无论他在想什么，他会得到他想的一切。

呃嗯，尼禄忍不住大声叹息，但丁用以抚摸他腹部伤口的嘴唇和舌头，尝起来像威士忌又像是吗啡，他被教会把手和手指放进但丁稍长的头发里，像探入银河一样触碰他，他的位置在但丁之上，这让尼禄感觉无比的好，仿佛收拢手指就能小心地把但丁牢牢扣拢在手里。

“哦哦，看来我来得不是时候——还是说一切都刚刚好？”

那个让他仇恨无比的但丁自顾自地擦着湿漉漉的头发走出来，自从来了“新人”以后，他越发无所事事了，显然他一觉睡到了中午，并且掐着尼禄能赶回来弄吃的时间才把自己拽起来，幸运的是尼禄火急火燎赶回来的原因是另一个但丁一路上不赞同的目光和揶揄般的叹气，他想要得到他的履行承诺，而不是给一条懒狗开罐头。

但是令人失望的是那个被他按在肚皮上的但丁停止了他甜蜜的取悦，用一种让尼禄警铃大作的方式转了转眼珠，两个但丁在尼禄看不见的空气中交火，然后那个热腾腾，湿漉漉的但丁就像一块小型陨石把他身边的沙发砸了个坑。

“请便，”他笑眯眯地煽风点火，“不要让我打扰到……我们。”

一阵酸楚涌上尼禄的胸膛，不仅仅是因为但丁沾着他的血的舌头拉开了距离，他放在尼禄大腿上的手也降了温，他从不知何处不知何人手里偷来的一点被需要的渴望，他总是在委托中目不转睛地盯着这个变得不那么花枝招展、鲜艳夺目的但丁，因为他无比恐惧这是一场梦，甚至在梦里他都怂到什么都还不敢做，只是怯懦着请求过一个受伤时的吻，他假装自己烧糊涂了。而这个但丁看上去毫不惊讶，温顺地叹着气，尼禄闭上眼睛等待那刻薄的温度落在自己手背上——最好的奢望是额头，他可以假装这不是一个老人对孩子的无理的纵容，而是某种他想都不敢去想的……东西……是爱。

但是那一刻被触碰到的是嘴唇，但丁的总是湿润的嘴唇，尼禄常常不敢把视线太久放上去的地方，它们看上去就像是裂开在尼禄胸膛里的粉色的伤口，尼禄有点被吓到，瞪大了眼睛，看见但丁闭着眼近在咫尺。这是非常认真又小心的吻，但是也没有更进一步，某些黏糊糊的纠缠没有发生，他让这段触碰停留了一段时间，然后拨开挡住眼睛的刘海，尼禄确信他看到了那天空的漩涡般的眼睛，里面翻涌着一些他不大明白的湿润，尼禄不知道自己的眼泪也涌了出来，他确实开始烧得迷迷糊糊，但没有错过但丁摸着下巴对他眨眼睛，你要是也能对着他这样抽抽鼻子……他说，嗯……好好休息，我在这等你。

有了但丁的纵容后尼禄感觉自己变得令人讨厌地脆弱了，就像此刻对着沙发上那一滩时他的睫毛开始沉重湿润，像狗一样抽动鼻子，但这见鬼地立竿见影，他旁边的但丁像吃了什么过期披萨一样坐直了起来，瞪大眼睛盯着他，又扭过头看另一个自己，他看上去是不是生气了，尼禄有些心虚，尽管他不是在表演，这是但丁会中招的原因。

嘿，但丁对他自己说，别这样。

你知道什么，轻轻抚摸着尼禄大腿的但丁散发着热乎乎的温度，令人舒适又信赖，就算什么都不做你已经让他心碎了，我们得粘好他。

赤裸着胸膛的但丁交叠着腿，苦恼地撑着脸，他看上去十分难以启齿，这让尼禄的心激烈混乱地四处撞击，他担心但丁会因为他胸腔下轰鸣的砰砰声嘲笑他，但是他没有——他们没有，“好吧，”但丁跟他说，“我没跟人做过——不是说我跟恶魔搞在一起，我的意思是我可能不会像你想的那么有意思，我只是个无聊的家伙，女人运也糟糕透顶。”

 

尼禄目瞪口呆，靠在他腿上的但丁笑出了声，为了尼禄扭曲的表情，还含着真实的泪水，你看，他揶揄另一个摇着头的自己，至少你还有个好男孩。

 

“不可能，”尼禄激动地被自己噎了一下，两个但丁都露出看到小狗打喷嚏一样“噢…”的表情，“你，你那么——怎么会——”

 

世界上所有用来描述红色、砂糖和河流的词都不能足以弥补尼禄对但丁的憧憬，他绝对想象不出来没有人会不愿意倒贴给这个男人，他那么——好——尼禄穷尽从教会里学到的东西，他开始后悔自己并没有认真听过那些赞美上主的祷告，最后只是觉得但丁……很好，但是他一直是一个人。

 

没关系，但丁从他腿间爬起来，轻轻推了推他，我会教他的。尼禄被靠在了但丁完美的没有任何瑕疵的胸膛上，他变得湿乎乎的脸贴着但丁平稳滚烫的心跳，年轻的但丁耸了耸肩，用一条胳膊松垮地搭着尼禄的肩膀，那些尼禄之前只敢想想的吻随意地落在他头发上，“好吧，”但丁说，“我只是觉得和我一块玩儿恐怕挺无聊的，但是如果你喜欢的话，小鬼。”

尼禄感到自己后颈的领口被轻轻抚弄拨开，一些更柔软的呼吸和嘴唇贴在他肩胛骨之间，微微施加压力催促他向前，尼禄朦胧地看着眼前但丁湖一样的眼睛，小心地缩短他们间的距离，他们的呼吸先于身体开始发热、动情，他能看到但丁的喉头咽动，他会喜欢自己的吗，他也会稍微破碎吗，是因为我？

 

他被激情簇拥着上前，稍微侧过头贴上但丁的嘴唇，他尝着比他自己想的要好得多，几乎就是尼禄活着所需要的一切东西和味道，干渴的水，辛辣的甜蜜，疲惫的枕头，尼禄忍住抽泣的冲动，他渴望的比他想得到的多更多，他毛绒绒的头发拱到但丁的脖子和胸膛前，听到微微震动的笑声，他想要这笑声会在他枕边入睡又醒来，带着鼻音的呼吸，让他发抖，他的衬衣被推到胸前，身后的但丁轻轻抚摸捏住他颤抖的鼓起的乳头，“这样，”年长的男人喃喃自语，“你会喜欢这个的。”

 

尼禄依言热烘烘地拱下去，咬住但丁的胸前，他的但丁收拢胳膊环住他的头和肩膀，湿漉漉的舌头从但丁光洁的胸肌不得章法地舔来舔去，过来这儿，尼禄，但丁低下头含住他的耳朵，你尽可能做你喜欢的，尽管他们似乎都只是刚刚开始，尼禄喘着气，他感觉自己已经硬到不能更硬，只是因为但丁和但丁在亲吻他。

 

背后的男人紧紧地贴近他的背，他变得柔软的胸和小腹让尼禄感到放松，顺势倒在身下但丁的胸膛上，他们的勃起挨挤在一起，被身后的但丁握住来回抚摸。只是在但丁问难道要我自己给自己扩张吗的时候被尼禄大叫着拒绝了，因为他还不想像个婴儿一样被“握着”做爱，身后的但丁窃笑着松开手，在他看来尼禄的勃起十分可爱地挤在自己的臀缝里，湿漉漉滑溜溜，尝试着插进去的时候男孩颤抖着憋着气，他看上去几乎要射出来，忍耐地满脸通红，身后的但丁叹了一口气，“就坚持一下好吗，”他的手指在尼禄的屁股上滑动，轻轻按着他发麻颤抖的尾椎和臀缝，“至少射在我里面吧，要不然只能算你自行解决丢掉了初夜，孩子。”

 

我知道！尼禄恼怒又害羞，他的脑袋上快冒出气了，但丁正值壮年的身体舒适地叫人想要撕碎他，他的肠道紧小又湿润，似乎天生的水声充盈，他完全进入的时候小腹挤压到但丁的勃起，那根坚硬肿胀的阴茎让他口干舌燥，尼禄抬起头，但丁慢慢仰着他布满牙印的脖颈，从喉口到小腹拉成一条紧绷的湿漉漉的线，汗水顺着他的胸膛和乳头滑下来，经过潮湿的银色毛发，大概是没入了被尼禄塞得满满的穴口里，他看到那儿似乎被他没有扩张好，翻起的红肿的肉堆积着颤抖，他——呃——

 

身后的但丁停止亲吻安抚男孩结实的肩膀，他放弃般呃呃呻吟着，伸长胳膊去抓纸巾递给尼禄，尼禄恍惚着看见身下但丁憋到脸通红的笑，和他胸膛上的呃，鼻血，尼禄觉得只要有一丁点儿火星，现在他就能在但丁面前当场爆炸。

 

但丁在尼禄身后躺倒，岔开腿环住尼禄的腰身，“好吧，”他抓过尼禄匆忙擦干净血渍的那只爪子，尼禄畏缩地收了一下，但男人坚决地拽住他，掰开粗糙的手指，“得赶在你‘热血’上头流光之前做好措施，”他慢慢牵引着那根鬼手的手指，像拨弄什么可爱的无害玩具一样试探着触碰自己的肛口，“没关系，你只管先干你的那份活儿。”他把一切卖弄得像是被什么人真正插入了一样，让那根手指反复抚摸，在已经自行变得湿润的穴口边缘磨蹭，插入又抽出一点儿，“等你这边完事儿了，再试试这个，”但丁冲着尼禄和他自己微笑，当着他们的面把那根中指慢慢插进自己分开的腿间。

 

“噢，呃，好吧，”还被尼禄撑得动弹不得的但丁咕哝，“那我希望你能持久一点儿，孩子。”

 

 

尼禄蜷缩在睡得不省人事的但丁胳膊里，他胸腔里的情绪被洗涤一空，干净明亮地闪闪发光，他的悸动和战栗慢慢平和地散去，像水面的波纹轻飘飘地推开。尼禄握着头发乱糟糟的但丁的手。

 

他的手指摸起来更粗糙，少有修饰和打理，尼禄认真仔细地看，他的头发没有那么贴服整齐了，垂下的眼角的细纹——他看起来每一处都有磨损和裂缝——他是那么完美，尼禄想，他那么的完美无瑕。

 

……你会等我吗，尼禄贴近但丁小声地问，可以吗？

 

但丁空着的那只手抚摸到他的额头，把凌乱的刘海拨到另一边，他们潮湿的比夜晚更深的眼睛对视，他靠近男孩微微发亮的鬼手，放在自己胸膛上。

 

只要你开口，但丁回答，无论你想要什么。

 

于是尼禄心满意足地睡去。

**Author's Note:**

> 我们都知道最后尼禄没有开口索要任何。


End file.
